bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
George Cooper Jr.
George Cooper Jr. is the eldest of George and Mary Cooper, as well as the older brother of Sheldon and Missy Cooper by four or five years (depending on birth month and year). He has been mentioned early in the series before his first appearance in the penultimate episode of Season 11. He was named after his father George Sr., who died before the show started. Series Overview His mother calls both him and Missy "dumb as soup" in "The Luminous Fish Effect" (S1E04), though this may be an exaggeration. Sheldon mentions him in "The Jiminy Conjecture" (S3E02), saying "I grew up with an older brother and a very contentious twin sister." Sheldon's family pedigree, depicted briefly in "The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification" (S4E02), shows a brother as well as a twin sister. Sheldon mentions in "The Fish Guts Displacement" (S6E10), that his brother would sneak into their father's truck and drink his driving whiskey. In "The Cooper Extraction" (S7E11) Sheldon mentions "my brother's kidney stone", presumably meaning his. In "The Fortification Implementation" (S8E20), Sheldon tells Amy that his brother and sister built forts in the living room and wouldn't let Sheldon in, which he hated so much. In "The Maternal Combustion" (S8E23), Sheldon tells Leonard's mother Beverly that his brother and sister are mouth-breathing idiots. In "The Matrimonial Momentum" (S9E01), Mary Cooper mentions that Sheldon's brother has a girlfriend and that she would not let him give her grandmother's ring (which she gave to Sheldon for Amy) to that whore. When Sheldon asks if Mary Magdalene was a woman of ill repute, Mary tells Sheldon that when his idiot brother redeems mankind, he can date whoever he wants (This suggesting that despite being a loving parent, Mary is on bad terms with George Jr.). Sheldon briefly talks about his brother while filming his part of Leonard Nimoy's documentary in "The Spock Resonance" (S9E07). In "The Solder Excursion Diversion" (S9E19), while Sheldon is with Amy at his storage unit, he shows her a golf ball which Sheldon's brother threw at Sheldon's head which left a dent. In "The Matrimonial Metric" (S11E12), Sheldon mentioned his brother while discussing candidates for the best man for his wedding with Amy. Georgie made his first appearance in "The Sibling Realignment". He runs a chain of tire stores he founded called "Dr. Tire", which is the most successful chain in the state, and is mad that Sheldon only comes to see him when he wants something. Georgie wants Sheldon to apologize because George had to take care of their emotionally devastated mother and teenage Missy after their father died and Sheldon leaving for college afterwards. To make matters worse, Sheldon's college attendance, and then studying in Germany, cost the family a lot of money and George Jr. had to fund his first tire store from scratch. He also holds some resentment for Sheldon being the child their mother is most proud of, despite Georgie's sacrifices to make his business a success. Georgie also had looked after him much like Leonard does, by apologizing to others when he is rude and driving him everywhere. Sheldon finally gets what happened between them and apologizes. As a result, Georgie attends Sheldon's wedding. George Jr. appeared again in the season 12 episode "The Tam Turbulence", where he talks to Leonard, Howard and Raj via webcam about Sheldon's childhood friend Tam, whom they are curious about. His Young Sheldon self appeared through a videotape in "The VCR Illumination". When Sheldon and Amy won the Nobel Prize in "The Change Constant", he and two of his ex-wives sent Sheldon congratulatory text messages. Sheldon also mentioned him in his Nobel acceptance speech. Trivia * As a teenager, George went to school with his brother in high school. * George and Sheldon don't get along, and the pilot of Young Sheldon explains that it's because George is tired of always being compared to his brother. *After his father died, he started to go by George rather than Georgie. *George appeared at Sheldon and Amy's Wedding on season 11 finale. *He has been shown to have a liking towards the show "Who's The Boss?", and also one of the shows main cast members, Tony Danza. *He was born out of wedlock. *When Sheldon won the Nobel Prize in the last two episodes, George Jr. sent him a congratulations text along with the rest of their family and two of his ex-wives. *He and Leonard Hofstadter became friends and swap stories putting up with Sheldon. **George is also similar to Leonard. They have both put up with Sheldon for quite long, both their mothers are more proud of Sheldon than they are of them and they each have one brother and one sister. *George owns a chain of tire stores and he is wealthy, a.k.a. he is a self-made rich guy. Family *'Father:' George Cooper Sr. *'Mother:' Mary Cooper *'Brother:' Sheldon Cooper *'Sister:' Missy Cooper *'Grandfather:' Pop-Pop *'Grandmother:' Meemaw *'Uncle:' Carl *'Uncle:' Edward *'Uncle:' Unnamed uncle who gave children gifts like Santa and was not arrested in Oklahoma for his actions. *'Uncle:' Uncle Roger *'Aunt:' Aunt Ruth *'Brother-in-law' by Missy *'Nephew' by Missy and her husband *'Sister-in-Law:' Amy Farrah Fowler Gallery TSR-1.jpg TSR-9.jpg TSR-10.jpg TSR-11.jpg TSR-12.jpg TSR-16.jpg TBTA-3.jpg TBTA-4.jpg R-1.jpg|Brother George Cooper. TSR-9.jpg|What the hell are you doing here? TSR-10.jpg|I recognize sarcasm. TSR-11.jpg|What the hell are you doing here? TSR-12.jpg|Just ask me nicely. TSR-16.jpg|I wouldn't miss it. gc18.png|What the hell are you doing here? 19.png|George is surprised. gc20.png|You're supposed to be the smart one. gc27.png|I have to drop everything... gc28.png|Ask me nicely. gc34.png|Talking with a customer. gc35.png|Closing the deal. gc36.png|He protected Sheldon. gc38.png|Talking with Leonard. gc39.png|Leonard discussing their Sheldon. gc40.png|George doesn't get everything. gc41.png|Have a beer. gc49.png|George is back. gc50.png|You should apologize. gc51.png|Replace don't patch your tires. gc52.png|Who do you think took care of the family? gc53.png|I'd be honored to come. gc54.png|A Sheldon thank you. TBTA-3.jpg|I always wanted a sister. TBTA-4.jpg|You got the brains - I got the looks. TBTA-9.jpg|Sheldon's siblings. TBTA-10.jpg|Fun with Flags puts me to sleep. TBTA-33.jpg|The Coopers and the Wheatons. TBTA-38.jpg|If you need any help. aws40.png|So you're Sheldon's big brother. aws41.png|I got the bod and the face and the hair. aws43.png|Amy wants Sheldon to talk like Georgie. aws44.png|Likes Amy's Texan accent. aws65.png|And did you know my Amy was Amelia Earhart in the eighth grade. aws96.png|Raj has a question. aws102.png|Raj's question. aws107.png|Why aren't tire tires on any of those Star Wars vehicles? aws109.png|Watching Stuart answer the Star Wars questions. aws114.png|Excuse me. Where are you going? aws118.png|Mary applauding Penny. aws150.png...of Sheldon Lee Cooper... aws152.png|Proud family. aws172.png|I am happier now than I have ever been. aws180.png|I take thee Amy. Aws182.png|I'm here if you need me to step in. aws192.png|The Coopers. aws200.png|Penny and Leonard watching the Coopers. aws202.png|Penny and Leonard following down the aisle. Tam13.png|George talking to Leonard via Skyoe Tam14.png|George via Skype Tam13.png|I remember his little Vietnam buddy. Tam14.png|Wasn't he at the wedding? Vill55.jpg|Don't swear. Vill59.jpg|Your Mom's taping. Category:Male Characters Category:Cooper Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 7 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 7 Category:Minor Characters Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Dating Category:Uncles Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Sheldon Category:Texas Category:Season 6 Category:Series 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Series 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Series 9 Category:Bros Category:Males Category:The Coopers Category:Bullies Category:Young Sheldon Category:Season 11 Category:Series 11 Category:Teenagers Category:George Cooper Junior Category:Season 11 Characters Category:The Cooper's Children Category:Reference Materials Category:Articles With Photos Category:Football Category:Leonard's friends Category:Sheldon's former antagonists Category:Series 12 Category:Series 12 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Former Antagonists